


Take my stress away

by ShadowsintheClouds



Series: Short Marvel Fics and gifts [48]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, DO NOT COPY, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsintheClouds/pseuds/ShadowsintheClouds
Summary: After a long day of board meetings, Tony needs some stress relief. Luckily his loving boyfriend Steve knows what he needs.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Short Marvel Fics and gifts [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1173833
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Take my stress away

**Author's Note:**

> A had an idea so I wrote the idea. Enjoy my idea. It’s just a short one but I wanted to write it. Enjoy the porn. -Shadows

“I Hate Fucking Board Meeting!” announced Tony as he plopped down on the couch in his and Steve’s room. Steve was standing nearby in their little private kitchen making himself a cup of tea and a cup of coffee for Tony.

“You shouldn’t be fucking at board meeting Tony. What would Pepper think?” joked Steve as he brought the drinks over to the couch.

“I hate you.” Sighed Tony and Steve smiled back at him.

“No, you don’t. Now drink your coffee.”

The two sat in silence side by side for a moment before Steve spoke up to ask Tony a question.

“So I take it your meeting didn’t go well today?”

“Hell no!” snarked Tony as he polished off his coffee and leaned into his partner's side.

“Some of the older board members refuse to see reason. They keep asking me when I’m going to start making weapons again. They refuse to see that green energy and robotics are the future. I’m so sick of trying to work with people who don’t have two brain cells to rub together.”

“Seems like you need to de-stress after all of that.” Husked Steve as he looked down at Tony.

“Fuck yeah I do.” Smiled Tony as he got up and swung his legs over so that he was firmly situated on Steve’s lap. They sat face to face as Tony ground down against Steve’s growing erection. 

Steve took Tony’s chin in his hand and brought his lover into a kiss. His hands began to wander over Tony’s body and Tony enjoyed the sensations of Steve pleasuring him. Very quickly, Steve’s hands found their way to Tony’s pants. He quickly undid Tony’s belt and threw it across the room. Steve ripped open the button and was quick to shove his hands down Tony’s pants to grip at his ass. Tony ground back against him and Steve smiled.

“Somebody’s excited.” Smirked Steve as he pulled one of his hands away to grab a tube of lube that was stashed away in the side table drawer that adjacent to the couch they were on. Tony and Steve had lube stashed away all over their floor of the tower. It came in handy to have some close by.

“You and me both.” Smiled back, Tony.

It didn’t take long before the two had ripped off their pants and resumed their kissing on the couch like horny teenagers. Steve was quick and thorough as he opened Tony up for him. Neither wanted to wait very long but Steve also didn’t want to hurt Tony, so he made sure to prep Tony well. Quickly, but well.

The second Steve had Tony prepared Tony was sinking down onto Steve’s cock.

“Fuck…” moaned out Tony as he sank down. “Fuck I needed this.”

“Fuck. So good Tony.”

There wasn’t much talking as the two lovers took their pleasure from each other. The sound of skin against skin reverberated throughout the room as the two kissed loudly. Hands wandered and hickies formed on necks as Steve’s thrusts spread up. They were both so pent up that that they knew this wouldn’t last long.

“Fuck Steve. I’m gonna cum.” Moaned Tony as Steve touched him in all the right places.

“Right with you baby.” Sighed Steve as he bit down on Tony’s shoulder. 

Moments later Tony was coming between their bodies and messing up their shirts with his spend. The rhythmic clenching sent Steve over the edge. It was a good thing that the walls of their floor were soundproof.

The two lovers sat there for a moment in an attempt to catch their breath. Steve held Tony safely in his arms as they began to calm down. Steve couldn’t help but move Tony’s chin to give him a kiss. Tony met his eyes with a smile. They really did love each other. Nobody made them as happy as the other did.

“We need a vacation.” Sighed Tony as he rested his head on Steve’s chest.

“Yeah… yeah, we do.”

Two weeks later they finally got that much-needed vacation.


End file.
